She Wolf She Vampire
by jimeerhp
Summary: La historia empiesa despues de que Bella se va a Italia a salvar a Edward, dejando a Jacob destrosado, pero que pasa cuando esa misma noche la manada encuentra una adolescente, que no es humana. jacob/OC antes llamada bailando entre hombres lobo y vampirs
1. Prólogo

-Adiós Jacob- esas fueron las últimas palabras que _ella _me dijo. Yo había recogido todas las partes de su corazón y cuando ya estaba casi reparado _el_ vuelve a aparecer y ella sin dudarlo le vuelve a entregar su corazón, como si el nunca lo hubiera destrozado.

Ella se fue a Italia a salvar a ese chupasangre y me dejo aquí destrozado como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado, me dejo como _el_ la dejo a _ella._

Yo le había prometido no dañarla y amarla por siempre, pero eso no fue suficiente frente a la perfección de ese monstruo.

Yo era su sol personal, pero ella prefirió bailar con vampiros.

_Este era un mundo mágico, pero yo no era lo suficientemente mágico._

**Este nada mas fue un pequeño prologo pero les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo.**

_**Y derepente toda la manada lo olio, ese olor no era de un vampiro, tampoco de un hombre lobo…pero mucho menos…de un humano**_


	2. Georgina

Jake Pov

No pude evitarlo y empecé a temblar mientras veía al coche alejase con Bella dentro y mi corazón irse con _ella_, sabia o que estaba a punto de pasar así que empecé a corre a los limites del bosque mientras me empezaba a desvestir, al llegar a los primeros árboles empecé sentir como mi cuerpo se transformaba y un segundo después ya podía sentir la presencia de los demás miembros de la manada en mi cabeza, intente ignorarlos pero unos minutos después todos estaban corriendo a mi lado Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth y Leah. Si alguien nos hubiera visto, habría notado que corríamos como uno solo todos juntos. Después de un rato decidimos regresar a casa.

Ya estábamos entrando a nuestro territorio cuando de derepente toda la manada lo olio, ese olor no era de un vampiro, tampoco de un hombre lobo,… pero mucho menos…de un humano.

La manada completa empezó a correr siguiendo el olor, cada ves nos acercábamos más y con cada paso nos poníamos más nerviosos ya que no sabíamos a que nos íbamos a enfrentar.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos habíamos llegado a un claro y a lo lejos vimos a una gran loba blanca en el suelo y muchos pedazos repartidos de lo que parecían haber sido unos tres vampiros.

_-No lo entiendo ella no tiene el olor característico de un hombre lobo-_pensó Sam para que todos los demás lo escucháramos.

Sam se acerco a inspeccionar a la loba y luego de olerla un poco se giro para vernos

_-Esta lastimada y perdió mucha sangre, pero como al pareces s una mujer lobo esta sanando rápidamente. Leah ve a tu casa y trae ropa para ella, Jaco vea tu casa dile a Billy que la vamos a llevar ahí, los demás vayan a buscar leña para quemar a los vampiros…y Jacob por favor ya se que Bella te lastimo mucho pero concéntrate en esto, por que estoy seguro de que esta chica esconde mas secretos.-_

Yo asentí corrí de regreso a mi casa intentando alejar a Bella de mis pensamientos. Cuando llegue a mi casa me transforme y me vestí rápidamente y en unos segundos ya le estaba a Billy lo sucedido, le conté como la chica no olía como hombre lobo ni como vampiro ni como humano. Después de eso note que Billy ponía cara de espanto.

-Que pasa? Tienes idea de lo que es? Le pregunte

-Tengo una idea pero primero quiero comprobarlo-

Billy y yo esperamos a que los demás llegaran, una media hora después entro Sam con la chica en sus brazos. Enseguida solté un gruñido.

La chica tenía una piel de porcelana y se podía ver que era dura como el mármol, pero como era posible si hace poco tiempo la había visto transformada en lobo, así que ella no podía ser vampiro ¿o si?

Sam se acerco al sillón y la coloco ahí. Billy en seguida se acerco a examinarla y después de un minuto se acerco a los muchachos y les dijo:

-Lo que me temía-

-Que es lo que sucede, porque luce como una vampira- le pregunto Sam mientras le dirigía una mirada de desconfianza a la chica que yacía dormida en el sillón-

-Quédense en silencio por un minuto y escuchen- toda la manada le hizo caso y guardo silencio y cuando el minuto termino Leah dijo:

-Su corazón solo latió dos veces-

-Eso que se significa Billy?- pregunto Paul

-Es que ustedes nunca pusieron atención a las leyendas?-

Los chicos miraron apenados el suelo, Billy solo negó con la cabeza y les dijo

-Los hombres lobo de ahora son inmunes a la pozoña de los vampiros, pero las primeras generaciones de lobos no lo fueron. Un día un lobo alfa andaba solo fuera de su territorio y se encontró con un vampiro, los dos se enfrentaron y al poco tiempo el lobo tenia la ventaja, el vampiro desesperado alcanzo a morder al lobo en el cuello. Después de tres días su transformación se completo pero se dio cuenta que aun podía transformarse en lobo, pero que también solo tenia algunas de las características de los vampiros y que había perdido algunas de los hombres lobo, esa mutación se transmitió a su descendencia, aunque con el tiempo el gen empezó a ser menos frecuente aunque nunca ha desaparecido, las características variaban en cada uno, por ejemplo había unos que tenían la temperatura alta como un hombre lobo pero tenían los ojos rojos de los vampiros, otros tenían la temperatura baja de un vampiro pero sus ojos eran normales- la manada se quedo en silencio mientras procesaban la información y Bill examinaba a la chica. Después de un rato Billy les dijo:

-Su temperatura es normal, como la de un humano, aunque obviamente tiene la piel y la belleza deslumbrante de un vampiro sana igual de rápido que un hombre lobo. Las otras características las podremos saber cuando despierte, pero ahora es hora de que todos se vayan a dormir.

Sam se ofreció a quedarse con la chica para estar ahí cuando despertara. Yo me acerque al sillón para observarla más de cerca. Su pelo café oscuro que me pareció que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la media espalda le tapaba media cara, así que no se la pude ver muy bien, cuando termine de verla me fui a mi cuarto, ya que después de lo de Bella no quería saber mas de esos chupasangre, aunque la chica también fuera mitad mujer lobo. Me quede dormido en el momento que mi cabeza toco la almohada ya que estaba muy cansado física y emocionalmente.

_Estaba en el bosque y a lo lejos la vi a Bella, me intente acercar a ella, pero cuando la iba a alcanzar ese chupasangre se acerco por detrás de ella y la abrazo mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa burlona. Yo sentía como mi corazón se destrozaba lentamente mientras los veía besarse. Cuando creí a que no iba a poder mas sentí que alguien me miraba, en el momento en que mire sobre mi hombre vi a alguien parada cerca de unos árboles, aunque no le alcance a ver el rostro sentí como la imagen de Bella y de Edward desaparecía, solo podía tener la imagen de esa chica cuyo rostro no reconocía, sentía como esa chica me llenaba y me reparaba el corazón con solo verla, y sabia que yo también llenaba su corazón._

Me desperté de un sobresalto y mire hacia la ventana y vi que ya había amanecido hace un buen rato, mientras me vestía pensaba en mi sueño ¿Quién era esa chica?¿que se significaba el sueño? No lo sabía. Al acabarme de vestir me dirigí a la cocina y note que Sam y la chica ya no estaban, me hice rápidamente algo de desayunar y me senté a devorarlo.

-Buenos días Jacob, Sam me dijo que te dijera que cuando despertaras lo fueras a ver en el bosque, esta con Seth y con Georgina, la chica de ayer.

-La chica vampiro. Conteste de mala gana

-recuerda que también es mitad mujer lobo, además en la situación en la que la encontraron ayer con todos esos vampiros destrozados queda claro de que lado esta-

Yo solo lo ignore mientras me levantaba y salía de mi casa para encontrarme con Sam, Seth y la chica esa. Cuando llegue al limite del bosque me transforme para localizarlos, un segundo después sentí la presencia de Seth.

_-Que onda Jacob, estamos en el claro donde encontramos a Georgina ayer, ella es increíble enserio tienes que conocerla-_

Yo solo gruñí y Seth pareció entender la indirecta por que no siguió insistiendo, simplemente me molestaba pensar en esa chupasangre, me dirigí con un trote ligero hacia donde ellos estaban, ya que no quería ver a la chica esa.

Antes de llegar al claro me volví a transformar y me puse mis Jeans, camine lentamente al claro vi a Sam platicando con la chica, esta me estaba dando la espalda, a unos pasos de ellos estaba Seth y me fui caminando a su lado

-Hasta que llegas Jake-me dijo Seth a modo de saludo

-Si lo siento, dormí de mas- le dije con una sonrisa

-Tu siempre duermes demasiado- Me dijo Seth riéndose, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien toco mi hombro, cuando me gire me quede helado, esos ojos eran los mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, eran de un azul tan claro como el cielo, me inundo una oleada de calor, era como fuego pero uno que no quemaba.

En ese momento me dejo de importar si esa chica era mitad vampiro.

Todos los cordones que me ataban a mi existencia fueron cortados de un solo y certero tajo.

Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era: Mi amor por Bella, mi amor por mi familia, mi lealtad hacia mi manada, mi odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, todo eso fue desconectado de mi mismo, se corto y salio volando hacia el espacio.

Pero yo ya no flotaba a la deriva. No uno, sino millones de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Ahora podía ver perfectamente como el mundo entero giraba entorno a ese punto. Nunca había visto la simetría del universo, pero ahora era evidente.

La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo.

Lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la muchacha que estaba parada enfrente de mí.

Mi razón para luchar, mi razón para vivir.

Georgina

**Así**** fue como más o menos S.M. describió la imprimación entre Jacob y Nessie, espero que les haya gustado. También les quería preguntar si me ayudaban con el titulo de la historia ya que no es totalmente de mi agrado, estaba pensando enllamarla She Wolf She Vampire pero no estoy segura, acepto sugerencias**

**Dejen Reviews plis ;)**


	3. De regreso a Forks

Ya nada importaba, ya no importaba que Bella estuviera en Italia rodeada de chupasangre, no importaba que me hubiera dejado por Edward. Bella ya no me importaba de esa manera, porque sabía que lo único que importaba ahora era Georgina y que yo seria lo que sea que ella quisiera que yo fuese, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su amor, lo que sea lo haría para que Georgina fuera feliz.

-Hola, me llamo Georgina- me dijo mientras me dedicaba la sonrisa mas hermosa

-Hola soy Jacob-le conteste mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Georgina Pov

Desde que lo vi a los ojos supe que no había mejor persona para mi que el muchacho que estaba enfrente de mi, sabia que el había imprentado en mi y yo en el. Nos miramos a los ojos y yo me quise quedar en ese momento por siempre. Ahora sabia que los pocos latidos que mi corazón daba eran por el, solo por el. Después de lo que parecieron siglos decidí saludarlo

-Hola, me llamo Georgina- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Hola soy Jacob- me contesto mientras me devolvía la sonrisa…_Jacob_…estaba segura que no había nombre mas hermoso que el de el.

Bella Pov

Estaba tan aliviada de que Alice y yo llegamos a tiempo para salvar a Edward, aunque el enfrentamiento con los Volturi fue algo aterrador, estaba feliz, ahora Edward me tendría que convertir aunque el no lo quisiera.

Ya habíamos salido del aeropuerto y estábamos en coche de camino a Forks, con la velocidad con la que los vampiros manejaban en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a mi casa.

-En un rato entrare por tu ventana- me dijo Edward luego de que poso sus labios sobre los míos.

Entre a mi casa y me puse rápidamente el pijama y me acosté en mi cama a esperar que Edward llegara.

Cuando empezaron a pasar los minutos mi mente empezó a divagar hasta que llego Jacob a mi pensamiento, sabía que cuando me fui a Italia a salvar a Edward le rompí el corazón, que lo había dejado igual que cuando Edward me dejo a mi hace tantos meses. Estaba segura que ahorita el estaría como un zombie justo como yo había estado los primeros meses después que Edward me dejara. Sabía tendría que explicarle todo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que regrese y Jacob nunca apareció ni me llamo, era la una de la tarde cuando me di cuenta que Jacob nunca vendría por una explicación así que agarre las llaves de mi coche y me fui a La Push. Como un cuarto de hora después mi corazón se empezó a acelerar la razón era que ya había cruzado la línea que dividía el territorio de los hombres lobo y de los Cullen. Cuando divise la casa de Jake, detuve el coche enfrente de su casa y me salí, fue muy extraño que Jacob no saliera de donde sea que estuviese para venir a saludarme como siempre lo hacia. Toque la puerta de su casa y note como las manos me empezaban a sudar, aunque no sabia por que ya que era solo Jake ¿no? Espere un minuto pero nadie me abrió la puerta, volví a tocar y nuevamente nadie me abrió. Yo estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando escuche unas risas que al parecer venían del límite del bosque. Cuando me gire me sorprendí ya que espere ver todo excepto lo que vi. Jake salio del bosque, pero, no estaba deprimido como yo esperaba que estuviese, sino que tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara. Unos segundos después una chica a la que no conocía salio del bosque y abrazo por detrás a mi Jake, no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón se encogía del dolor. Sabía que amaba a Edward y que era el amor de mi vida, pero también amaba a Jake. Vi como el se giraba y abrazaba a la chica, no pude evitar enfurecerme, como era posible que se haya olvidado de mi tan fácilmente, solo no nos vimos una semana y ya andaba con otra chica. Pero la gota de que derramo el vaso fue cuando Jacob le sonrío como me sonreía a mi, esa era mi sonrisa y aun así esa era aun más hermosas que todas las que me había dedicado a mí, y ahí fue cuando lo entendí.

Jacob Pov

-NO!-escuche que alguien gritaba y ni Georgina y yo nos tardamos en ver quien fue la que había gritado, era Bella que estaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Por su cara sabia que estaba enojada, unos segundos después sentí un pequeño ardor en el cachete, el cual gire nada más por reflejo. Ante mi tenia una Bella muy furiosa

-¡COMO PUDISTE! ¡COMO PUDISTE, SE SUPONIA QUE ME AMABAS!¡ SOLO ME FUI UNA SEMANA Y TE VAS CON ESA!- me grito mientras me pegaba en el pecho, sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a temblar del enojo, no podía creer que Bella fuera tan egoísta y al parecer Georgina me leyó la mente porque escuche como le salía un rugido de la garganta al mas puro estilo de un vampiro. Bella paro de pegarme para ver a Georgina y yo sabia que ella había entendido que Georgina no era exactamente una humana. Yo solo le tome la mano a Georgina para que se calmara y no atacara a Bella

Bella Pov

Un rugido me distrajo de mi tarea de intentar lastimar a Jacob, reconocía ese rugido había escuchado a Alice y a Rosalie dar unos parecidos a ese. Deje de pegarle a Jacob para ver a la chica que estaba junto a el, ahí fue cuando note la piel pálida de la chica pero que seguramente era fuerte como el mármol y su extravagante belleza que hizo que mi autoestima estuviera por los suelos, pero sus ojos azules no encajaban con la imagen de vampira, los vampiros solo tenían los ojos rojos o miel en el caso de que solo tomaran sangre de animales.

Jacob Pov

-Jacob dime que ella no es….-me empezó preguntar Bella pero yo la corte antes de que terminara su oración.

-Si lo es- Bella se puso más pálida de lo normal y empezó a negar con la cabeza

-Georgina por que no te metes a mi casa, tengo que hablar con Bella-le dije a Georgina

-Yo creo que mejor aprovecho el momento para salir a cazar- yo asentí y Georgina se fue no sin antes mirar con un poco de desprecio a Bella.

-Que ahora la vas a dejar cazar humanos- me pregunto Bella todavía furiosa

-Ella no es completamente una vampiro, también es mujer lobo y no le gusta la sangre de humanos pero aun así necesita sangre así que caza animales-le conteste malhumorado, Bella me echo una mirada de enojo, y sabia que estaba lo suficientemente furiosa que no preguntaría como era posible ser mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo.

-Bueno y a que viniste- le pregunte

-Te vine a explicar las cosas- me contesto

-Ya no necesito que me las expliques ya no me importa- le dije seriamente

- Pero se supone que me dijo -bella al borde de las lagrimas

-En el momento en que te fuiste a Italia lo elegiste a el-

-Lo elegí a el pero aun así te amo-Me dijo, mi cuerpo volvió a empezar a temblar, estaba furioso, esa no era la Bella que yo conocía.

-¡DEJA DE SER TAN EGOSITA BELLA!- le grite

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO TAN FACIL!- ahora fue ella la que me grito, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente, sabia que pronto me transformaría.

-¡¿QUE NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS?! ¿¡QUE TE DEJARA EN PAZ Y DEJARTE SER FELIZ CON EDWARD?! ¡AHORA QUE IMPRONTE A GEORGINA DEJAME SER FELIZ A MI Y DEJA DE SER TAN EGOISTA ISABELLA…NO NOS PUEDES TENER A LOS DOS!-le grite con todos mis fuerzas esas ultimas palabras porque eran ciertas, no nos podía tener a Edward y a mi y ahora yo ya había encontrado a la mujer que siempre soñé así que ahora Bella podría ser feliz con Edward pero ella tenia que ser tan egoísta. Con una ultima mirada corrí al bosque y cuando entre me desvestí rápidamente para transformarme y buscar a Georgina y acompañarla en su caza.

-

-


	4. Los Cullen

Después de un rato de seguir el rastro del olor de Georgina y transformarme otra ves en humano la encontré agachada, asechando a un oso que estaba cerca de ahí, ella me había escuchado venir ya que me volteo a ver rápidamente antes de volver a ver a su presa. Unos segundos después Georgina estaba corriendo hacia el oso, este se levanto en sus dos patas para parecer más intimidante y asustarla, pero yo sabía que no funcionaria, Georgina no le temía a ningún animal. Después de rugirle al oso este intento rasguñarla pero ella lo esquivo saltando y cayendo en la rama de un árbol cercano, pero antes de que el oso entendiera como había ella llegado ahí Georgina ya había saltado sobre la garganta del animal y empezado a succionar la sangre de el. Hasta dejar el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

No había cosa que me gustara más que ver a Georgina cazar, talvez excepto cuando los dos nos transformamos en lobos y cazamos a algún animal. Georgina me vio a los ojos y al momento supe que quería, yo me fui a unos árboles cercanos para transformarme en lobo. Cuando llegue Georgina de un ágil salto se poso en mi espalada y pronto me eche a correr hacia La Push. A Georgina le gustaba mucho montar sobre mi espalda, ya que decía que era como estar en un caballo pero mucho más rápido.

Como ya era de noche la acompañe a casa de Emily, donde ella vivía mientras los chicos y yo le construíamos una casa en La Push.

-Vendrás a verme en la noche Jake?- me pregunto Georgina, yo me sorprendí ya que nunca me había pedido que la fuera a ver en la noche.

-Mientras tengas tu ventana abierta para mi te vendré a ver todas la noches- le dije con una sonrisa. Georgina se sonrojo y me devolvió la sonrisa con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y subir a su cuarto. Yo me fui a mi casa a prepararle la cena a Billy, pero cuando llegue encontré una nota que decía que se había ido a pescar con Charlie y que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días. Después de prepararme una cena que alimentaria un ejército me senté a ver la tele. Cuando vi que eran las 11 me pare y salí a casa de Emily. Llegando vi la ventana del segundo piso-que era la del cuarto de Georgina- abierta. No pude evitar sonreír, ella me estaba esperando. De un rápido movimiento salte a un árbol cercano a la ventana y caí silenciosamente en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para soportarme, aunque prácticamente no había echo ruido sabia que ella me había escuchado, así que sin perder el tiempo salte dentro de su cuarto para encontrármela a la mitad de el sonriéndome, esa sonrisa hacia que mis piernas se sintieran débiles, casi causando que perdiera el equilibrio así que me senté en la cama. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo

-Viniste-me susurro al oído

-Te dije que lo haría-

Nos quedamos platicando un rato hasta que ella recargada en mi hombro se quedo dormida, yo la tome en mis brazos y la metí en su cama, ya me estaba yendo cuando la escuche murmurar aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuchara.

-Jake quédate conmigo- yo me quede petrificado ya que no sabia si lo había dicho realmente o si lo había dicho entre sueños, voltee lentamente a verla y vi que efectivamente estaba despierta y mirándome con ojos de suplica, no le pude decir que no. Me gire y cerré la ventana lo que hizo que sintiera mas calor, Georgina llamo mi atención cuando se sentó y dio unos golpecitos en su cama para que yo también me acostara en ella. Lentamente me acosté en la cama después de haber apagado la luz, Georgina ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos mientras me daba la espalda. Unos minutos después se quedo dormida, yo la quería abrazar, ya que la quería tener mas cerca, pero no la quería asustar, cuando ya me estaba decidiendo por dejar tema y dormirme, Georgina aun dormida se volteo abrazándome por la cintura y poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, en seguida una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara, lo que hizo hacerme una nota mental y preguntarle a la mañana siguiente que era lo que estaba soñando. Lentamente la rodee con mis brazos y cerré mis ojos también con una sonrisa, lo ultimo que sentí antes de quedarme dormido fue como las piernas de Georgina se entrelazaban con las mías.

Fue la mejor noche que había tenido en toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Georgina todavía acurrucada. Si no fuera por que nos teníamos que ver con Sam no me habría movido, pero ya era un poco tarde, así que decidí despertar a Georgina.

-Ya levántate dormilona- le dije, sin tener ningún resultado, lo intente un par de veces mas pero Georgina se negaba a despertar, hice lo mas prudente que se me vino a la mente…cosquillas. Georgina se levanto de un salto.

-Esta me la vas a pagar- me dijo antes de saltar encima de mi y empezar a hacerme cosquillas. Después de un rato decidimos parar.

-Buenos días Jake-me dijo con una sonrisa y dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días G- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.-Será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos que vernos con Sam- le dije

-Esta bien, te veo haya con Sam-me dijo y se empezó a levantar.

-Espera antes de que te vayas dime que soñaste- le pregunte. Esta se empezó a poner roja.

-No me acuerdo- me contesto rápidamente antes de irse al baño

-Mentirosa-murmure

-¡Escuche eso Jacob!-me grito desde el baño, se me había olvidado que ella tampoco era humana. Me quede todavía un minuto acostado antes de bajar las escaleras para ir a mi casa.

-Hola-le dije a una sorprendida Emily que seguramente no tenia ni idea de por que estaba yo aquí, sin esperar una respuesta salí de la casa y me fui trotando a la mía.

Después de bañarme me fui a la playa donde habíamos quedado todos que seria la reunión. Cuando llegue Seth, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil y Sam ya estaban ahí. Georgina se tardo un minuto mas en llegar, ya solo faltaba Leah.

-Por que tarda tanto, no necesita arreglarse para venir a una reunión de la manada- dijo Quil un poco frustrado por la espera.

-Por que a diferencia de ti yo si me preocupo por mi apariencia- le contesto Leah que venia llegando, cuando paso junto a Georgina la empujo, aun no aceptaba que Georgina al ser mitad vampira fuera parte de la manada, Georgina empezó a respirar profundamente para no atacarla.

Quil solo gruño y antes de que pudiera responderle Sam le echo una mirada de reproche a el y a Leah, Sam se levanto para empezar la reunión.

-Como sabrán hace como una semana los Cullen regresaron, pero necesitamos saber si ya no se van a ir, Jake tu tienes que ir con Bella o con Carsile para averiguarlo, Georgina te puede acompañar, los demás tenemos que patrullar mas tiempo ya que no sabemos lo que Victoria planea, aunque sabemos que no esta sola, ya que los vampiros que Georgina mato eran sus seguidores y aparte eran neofilos. Lo que me hace pensar que Victoria esta creando varios vampiros para atacar a los Cullen y a nosotros.

Yo gruñí por la orden de Sam ya que aun seguía enojado con Bella y por la cara de Georgina sabia que ella también lo estaba. Pero los dos sabíamos que no podíamos desobedecer la orden de Sam así que cuando termino la reunión nos fuimos a casa de Bella pero ella no estaba, de seguro se había ido a la casa de los chupasangre, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Georgina y yo seguimos el olor a vampiro hasta su casa, o más bien mansión. Lo bueno era que podría hablar con Carsile y no con Bella. Llegando tocamos la puerta, la Barbie que creo se llamaba Rosalie nos abrió.

-Que quieres perro?- me pregunto malhumorada

-Quiero hablar con Carsile- le conteste con el mismo tono, Rosalie nos abrió la puerta para que pasáramos. La seguimos hasta la sala donde nos dijo que esperáramos. Lentamente toda la familia Cullen empezó a aparecer, el fortachón, que controlaba los sentimientos, la que veía el futuro, la esposa de Carsile y luego Edward seguido por Bella que miraba al piso y al final apareció Carsile seguido de Rosalie Carsile se me acerco y me dijo que lo siguiera a su oficina.

-Espérame aquí, no me tardo- le susurre a Georgina. Esta asintió y yo seguí a Carsile para informarle sobre Victoria

****Edward POV****

Que quería ese perro aquí…lo único en lo que pensaba era en la chica que estaba ahí parada y un poco sobre Victoria, pero no pensaba sobre lo que iba a decirle a Carsile. Empecé a mirar a todos los de la sala. Emmett solo pensaba en lo sexy que estaba la chica, claro, no se podía esperar mas de el aunque tenia razón. Rosalie pensaba que tenia que hacerse otro manicure, Alice estaba preocupada, ya que no podía ver el futuro de esa chica y Jasper solo pensaba en lo delicioso que olía la sangre de la chica incluso mas que la de Bella Y luego estaba la chica pero no podía escuchar sus pensamientos al igual que los de Bella. Me concentre en la chica para ver si podía leer su mente, ella como notando lo que yo intentaba nos empezó a mirar a todos hasta que me volteo a ver a mi y unos segundos después se empezó a morder el labio inferior, me parecía que ella también se estaba concentrando, y entre mas se concentraba mas difícil me parecía leer su mente, también entre mas se concentraba mas se mordía su labio, hasta que le salio una gota de sangre, que fue suficiente para desatar el desastre.

****Georgina POV****

Mientras esperaba a que Jacob saliera empecé a sentir como si alguien intentara entrar a mi mente, empecé a mirar a todos los vampiros hasta que mi vista cayo en uno de pelo y ojos dorados que estaba junto a Bella, supuse que era Edward, era el el que intentaba entrar a mi mente, yo me empecé a concentrar hasta que sentí su presencia en mi mente y empecé a crear barreras aunque sabia que no serian necesarias, si el no me había logrado leer la mente desde el primer momento en el que no tenia barreras en mi mente, no lo lograría nunca, pero era divertido desafiarlo, me empecé a concentrar en levantar barreras en lo que me mordía mi labio inferior, en un momento me mordí tan fuerte que una gota de sangre salio de mi labio. Quien diría que una gota de sangre causaría tanto problema. El vampiro que tenia menos resistencia salto sobre mi, ninguno de su familia fue lo suficientemente rápido para pararlo, pero yo estaba preparada, antes de que cayera sobre mi lo agarre y lo levante sobre mi cabeza y lo lance en dirección contraria de donde el venia, haciendo que atravesara una ventana.

Nadie se movió, estaban sorprendidos ya que de seguro todos menos Bella pensaron que yo era una simple humana. El chico ese salio corriendo hacia el bosque, seguramente para calmarse.

-Así que las leyendas urbanas eran ciertas, no creí que realmente existiera gente de tu especie, me disculpo por la acción de mi hijo Jasper, pero aun es muy joven y se le hace muy difícil controlarse ante la sangre- me dijo Carsile, mientras Jake corría a mi lado para ver si estaba bien

- No te preocupes, entiendo por que reacciono así- le conteste con una sonrisa mientras Jacob seguía aplicando su examen buscando hasta el mas mínimo rasguño

-Así que mitad vampiro y mitad lobo, escuche por ahí que sus características varían, me gustaría saber mas de las tuyas- me dijo Carsile con una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Bueno pues como podrás ver tengo la piel de los vampiros, pero no tengo sus ojos, en mi forma humana, bueno mas bien vampiriza soy igual de fuerte que un vampiro recién creado y en mi forma de lobo soy mas fuerte que los normales, mi piel brilla en el sol pero no lo suficiente como para alertar a un humano, al igual que los vampiros para mi no es necesario respirar, puedo dormir y tener hijos, y debo alimentarme de comida humana y de sangre, además a diferencia de los demás lobos desde que nací me podía transformar en lobo pero por lo que mi abuelo me dijo yo soy la primera en la historia que podía hacerlo ya que los otros que eran como yo solo ocurría su transformación si un vampiro estaba cerca pero aun así seguí creciendo- le dije a Carsile

-Enserio desde que naciste?- me pregunto el fortachón

--Si, yo vivía con mi abuelo, por que mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada y mi madre murió al dar a luz. Lo de ser mitad lobo y mitad vampiro lo herede de mi abuelo, pero el al igual que todos mis antepasados si crecieron y murieron, nadie pareció heredar la inmortalidad e los vampiros. Bueno el punto es que mi abuelo que dijo que cuando me traja a casa del hospital me puso en mi cuna y fue por un biberón, según el cuando regreso en la cuna ya no había un bebe si no un cachorro de lobo un poco mas grande de lo normal-

-Que sorprendente- dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente-

-No puedo leer su mente- le dijo Edward a Carsile con la vista aun fija en mi, seguramente todavía intentando leerlos.

-Así que también eres un escudo como Bella- me dijo Carsile acercándose a mi.

-Y eso que se significa?- le pregunte

. Puedes protegerte de los ataques que son dirigidos a tu mente, como leer tus pensamientos, lo que me pregunto es que si puedes expandir ese poder, proteger a otros. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar para ver que puedes hacer- me dijo, después de pensarlo unos segundos le conteste

-Si, creo que seria bueno aprender más sobre ese poder-

-Bien pasa a mi oficina y Alice, necesito que te mantengas concentrada en Victoria, algo planea-

-Tu ve con el, yo voy a ir con Sam para decirle que fue lo que discutí con Carsile, en la noche subiré por tu ventana- me dijo Jake dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo rápidamente de la casa, seguramente por que ya no soportaba el olor a vampiro. Bella me miro con desprecio pero yo solo la ignore y seguí a Carsile a su oficina.

Cuando ya era tarde salí de la casa de los Cullen con un montón de bolsas de ropa, cortesía a de Alice que había ido a comprar para mi en lo que yo entrenaba con Carsile. Me había caído muy bien esa familia exceptuando a Rosalie que seguía siendo muy hostil. Jasper llego a pedirme perdón pero le dije que no se preocupara, que entendía su reacción. Esme estuvo muy contenta ya que tenia una excusa para cocinar una gran comida, ya que por mis genes de lobo comía mucho y Bella simplemente ignoro mi existencia, Carsile y yo descubrimos que si podía expandir mi escudo, pero no solo eso, en un momento de frustración mía al no poder expandir mi escudo Carsile y yo nos dimos cuanta de que podía controlar los elementos ya que en medio de mi frustración hice que la cortina se encendiera en llamas de la nada, aun seguía apenada por haber quemado su cortina, aunque Carsile me aseguraba que no había ningún problema.

Después de cenar me hicieron prometer que volvería al día siguiente para seguir entrenando y pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero ahora lo único que quería esa estar con Jacob.


End file.
